


Huis Clos 6.1

by paiderastia



Category: Saga (Comics), Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paiderastia/pseuds/paiderastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正午，日光灼人，明亮的光芒一如既往映射在那些沉默的廊柱上，一种沉重又难以捕捉的寂静将圣域笼罩着。“吱———”，忽而惊起的蝉鸣，“呼啦——”，一只孤鸟扑动着翅膀，又从另一个角度衬托了今天圣域里不同寻常的静谧，好像暴风雨来临之前的寻常预感，周遭的平静之中，正在悄然酝酿着无人知晓的发生。<br/>卡妙低着头向前走着，耳朵里只听得见黄金圣衣有节奏地擦触地面的声音，他一直在回想着修罗告诉自己的一切，至今仍然无法理解却又不得不接受的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huis Clos 6.1

第六章 Zodiac

6-1 Gnothi seauton 

正午，日光灼人，明亮的光芒一如既往映射在那些沉默的廊柱上，一种沉重又难以捕捉的寂静将圣域笼罩着。“吱———”，忽而惊起的蝉鸣，“呼啦——”，一只孤鸟扑动着翅膀，又从另一个角度衬托了今天圣域里不同寻常的静谧，好像暴风雨来临之前的寻常预感，周遭的平静之中，正在悄然酝酿着无人知晓的发生。  
卡妙低着头向前走着，耳朵里只听得见黄金圣衣有节奏地擦触地面的声音，他一直在回想着修罗告诉自己的一切，至今仍然无法理解却又不得不接受的一切。  
回想那个狂躁不安的晚上，伏特加的气味点燃了酒后的放纵，对未来不可知的恐惧和对当下的苦苦挽留，让两具肉体近乎狂暴地交战、结合、分离，触发并引爆了神经末梢上颤动的快感。起初他以为这是只有撒加和自己两人参与的棋局，没有别人再能置身其中；谁知黑色帷幕之后、密室大门之内，居然有人目睹了这一切。而这一切，都是出自他爱者的意志，权力之下以命令为名的 … … 意志，不，可能对撒加这种从来不按常理出牌的人来说，称之为“趣味”更合适。  
——而为何我要因你的趣味，或者只是你的一时兴起而妥协？撒加，我是你的下属，你的战友，你的 … … 但不是你的仆人。你… … 你到底是个什么样的人？和你在一起的十二年，我有没有真正认识过你？或者说，我认识的，是一个怎样的你？  
卡妙不由自主地摇了摇头，眼神里游荡着不解，他努力搜寻这十二年来的记忆，却找不出一个能说服自己的答案。  
抬头望向天空，天像脑海里停滞的空白一样苍茫，双目只感受到这热得能够把人灼伤的阳光，蓝得近乎刺眼的背景，静得教人不由得凝神专注的气氛，脑海里突然闪过那一年的德尔斐神域，那是八年之前，他十二岁。

“认识你自己。”  
站在德尔斐神域阿波罗神殿破碎的废墟前，撒加的身形沐浴着正午太阳的光芒，万籁俱寂忽而被他低沉威严的声音打破；偶然掠过山谷的风撩起了他长而卷曲的暗色调金发，在发梢的部分镀上一层明亮的光彩。  
——γνῶθι σεαυτόν… …  
卡妙睁大了眼睛，在被阳光晒得烫手的碎柱上寻找着这句话，可是他的眼帘里只映入了泛黄的斑纹，焦土的皱褶，在时间的脚步中被踩踏得支离破碎的罅隙。这一行字，或许就镌刻在这些沉默的残迹里，但是他却没有找到它。  
似乎是有点累了，他回过头去，对撒加摇了摇头，舔了一下嘴唇。  
而撒加置身于波浪一般的阳光之中，昂着头向着太阳的方向，过了几秒钟，才慢慢地穿转过头来，神情里带着严肃，“嗯？”  
“撒加，我想喝水。”  
“好吧。”撒加不太自然地笑了一下，这个男人似乎期待着一句听起来有点哲理的，和这里的气氛比较符合的话。  
“我们可以休息一会儿吗？”  
“好。”  
卡妙抱着背包，倚着一根柱子坐下，他已经不再去在意地上的尘土和廊柱的热度，只是使劲靠着那根柱子，大口大口地喝着水，之后如释重负地长吁了一声。  
“你今天喝了很多水呢。”撒加站在他身边，在浩瀚的阳光之中眯起眼睛，嘴角轻微上扬。  
“太热了，我总是很渴。撒加，我能问问你我们为什么来这里吗？”卡妙的眼睛里写着不解，这个问题，他从来到这里的一刻就开始在心中酝酿了，但是撒加不动声色的严肃让这个十二岁的少年一直不敢开口。  
“要先从一段你的同胞拿破仑的言论讲起。”撒加缓缓开口，“拿破仑曾经对同一时代的学者丰塔纳说：’您知道世界上我最欣赏什么吗？那就是人的权力之有所不能，世界上只有两种力量，刀剑和精神，从长远看，刀剑总要败于精神。’”  
“但是在德尔斐我们要了解的是神的想法啊。”  
“所谓神的想法，是通过人类的理解和转达，最终以人们可以解读的方式出现的，所以我说这是人类精神的一部分。因为这些话到底是不是神所说已不可考，而在我看来去考证这个问题也不重要。我们要了解的，是人的想法、意图和精神，而这些东西的深度和广度，又引发了你自己对它们的思考，在这个周而复始的过程中，你就向心中真正的自己逐渐靠近了。”  
撒加蹲下来，端详着面前少年被阳光涂上了一层金色的脸庞，左手拽过右手衬衫的衣袖，柔软的埃及棉掠过卡妙鬓角的部分，像一束羽毛拂过脸颊，拭去了下一秒就要滴下来的汗。  
他们几乎是同时站了起来，撒加转过脸去，望向远方，面对着一望无际的、青绿色的群山和碧蓝的天空，一丝微风将他的头发吹起，卡妙不禁伸手摸了一下，然而少年的手还没来得及收回来，就被撒加的手握住了。  
这个十二岁的少年嘴唇动了一下，想说什么然而还是沉默了，只是注视着眼前那双眼睛，放任自己沉溺在那一片大海一般深邃的蓝色里。而那片蓝深不可测，满溢着诱惑的气息和未知的预感，吸引着自己走进它、触摸它、浸入它的怀抱，最终成为它的一部分。  
——这个男人，那么强大，然而又那么温柔，好像大海、天空，一切博大又包容的存在，担当得起全部的溢美之词。然而无论是海还是天，在太阳隐匿在云层背后的时候，都只剩下或深或浅的灰色。在这一片覆盖天与地的浓灰之间，已经分不清天际与大地的交界，人只能这样在一片阴沉灰暗的迷雾之中摸索前行。认识自己，认识他人，靠五感隐藏在浓灰之中的迷濛，还是靠心上看不见摸不着的维度？  
——撒加，你到底是个什么样的人？

 

“服务生，点菜。”  
那是大概两个小时以前，他们坐在山下的一间小饭馆里。这个贵为圣域教皇的男人穿着一件普通的黑色T恤，新衣服胸前有点紧，衬托出他胸肌的轮廓，他不禁伸手抓了抓胸前的部分，随即把手放下，食指一边敲着桌子一边继续哼着小曲。  
“先生，请您到后厨来看看。”服务生的态度也像所有希腊乡下人一样随意，“我们没有菜单，后面有我们今天准备的菜，您可以看哪个符合您的口味就点哪个。”  
“去看看，帮我点了。”撒加用胳膊肘碰碰卡妙，“我要肉，很多肉，爬山会消耗很多体力。”  
卡妙点点头，起身跟着服务生走到后厨，对着那些和圣域的菜很不一样的希腊中部山野料理，他也不知道点什么好。帮撒加点了牛肉配甜洋葱以后，他给自己选了羊肉配乱炖蔬菜——杂烩西红柿、土豆和青豆，看起来很像法国的ratatouille。  
“很好吃。”撒加尝了一口牛肉，“你点得不错，我的小朋友。”  
卡妙羞涩地笑了，把啤酒倒进杯子，右手中间的三个手指和拇指把杯子拿好，用一种很正式的，看起来和周遭格格不入的手势端给了撒加。  
“在外边不用这样。”撒加把头凑过来，放低了声音，金色的头发几乎要浸入面前的酒杯里，“这时候我们是普通人，和四周的人一样；不对，我们一直也是普通人。”  
卡妙本来要拿过去叉肉的叉子停在了半空中，奇怪地看着撒加，平日严肃的教皇大人此时十分放松，神情像一个来野外采风的文艺青年。  
“噢，有客人来了… … 不对，在这里你才是主人，对吗？”  
卡妙想着撒加怎么开始自言自语了，顺着撒加的眼光，他看到那边有一只灰色的大狗正朝他们的方向走来。  
“想来和我们一起分享美味的食物吗？”撒加顺手撕了一块牛肉，扔给那只大狗，大狗流着口水，发出“呼呼”的声音，几秒钟就把那块肉咽到了肚子里，吃完了还不满足地舔着嘴巴，眼巴巴地朝他们的桌子望着，却又不敢再靠近一步。  
“所以我们得出来度假采风，这让我感觉身处人群之中，能够近距离触摸这些细微的体会和感情。”  
撒加轻啜了一口杯子里明黄色的啤酒，目光转向三个坐在树荫下的服务员，听他们用希腊中部的方言怪腔怪调地聊着一些琐事，卡妙只听懂了他们一直在抱怨把橄榄核丢一地的客人。 而撒加好像在听一个幽默故事似的，一边听一边笑，一会儿他突然发现那只大狗还在距离他们不远的位置，从盘子里拿了一块带着肉的骨头，对着那只大狗甩了一下。  
卡妙喝着杯子里的可乐，一边抬起眼睛打量着正在逗狗的撒加，这是他熟悉的那个教皇大人吗？那个博学又严肃，冷峻又犀利的教皇大人。他身为雅典娜在人间的代言人，圣域的统帅，却又有着和普通人毫无二致的一面。  
——撒加，你到底是个什么样的人？  
杯子在半空中停住，望着一簇簇从杯底的透明棕色液体中浮起的气泡，卡妙又陷入了对那个问题的迷思。

——没有答案的问题，就先不要去想了。  
从时光走廊的恍惚中暂时抽离，卡妙继续前行，向前一步跨进了射手宫，打量着眼前这座失去了主人已经十二年的宏伟宫殿。他倏地想起当年，艾俄洛斯也曾教育他们这群年轻的圣斗士如何认识自己。那是在一堂古希腊哲学的讨论课上。  
“‘认识你自己’，相传是铭刻在德尔斐神域阿波罗神殿上的三句古希腊箴言之一，也是其中最重要的一句。直到今天，我们一共学习了147句古希腊箴言，我希望你们，年轻的圣斗士们，把这些做人的品格铭刻于心，并且时刻践行它们。为什么要把这一句放在最后，我有自己的考虑，因为在我看来，这一句是最难做到的。”  
艾俄洛斯捋了一下他棕色的短发，眼里现出一丝和他年龄并不相仿的严肃和忧郁。  
“排在第一句的，’Επου θεω’，顺天理，也可理解为顺应神谕，这并不是一件难事，只要我们心中满怀对雅典娜女神的忠诚和信仰，是她的力量点燃了我们的小宇宙，赐予了我们身上未知的力量，而我们要顺应她的指引，把我们的力量用在它应该发挥的地方。”  
“什么地方呢？”前面一个金色的小脑袋抬起来，那是米罗，自己的好朋友米罗。  
“当然是守护大地的和平。”  
“如果我看见两个人在打架，谁也阻止不了他们，他们已经头破血流，那时候… … 我可以出手吗？对我只是想让他们住手。但是他们——只是两个凡人在打架，并不会对大地的和平有什么威胁。”  
“那么就要分情况讨论了，这时候可以参考德尔斐神谕中的另外一句，’Ηττω υπο δικαιου’，用法律来解决问题。我个人认为你不应该出手，圣斗士不应该用超越凡人的力量来解决普通人的争端。”  
“可是我们首先也只是平凡的人类呀，艾俄洛斯大人。”  
卡妙顺着清脆的话音看过去，是坐在他身后的阿布罗狄，这位玫瑰一般娇艳的美少年正在把玩着垂下来的发卷，冰蓝色的眸子里荡漾着轻飘飘的戏谑。  
“是的，但是我们也是人类中的最强者，就更应该严格要求自己，慎用才能，明智方行。”  
“看来您已经把自己置于’并非一个普通人’的位置上了啊，那么到底是神还是人类？还是介于人与神之间的什么存在？还有，您的看法，并不代表我的，所以不要动辄就用’我们’来做您发言的主语。”  
“阿布罗狄，记得你是在和教皇大人的辅佐艾俄洛斯大人讲话。”一旁作为助教的亚路比奥尼开口了，“你说话的方式未免太过分。”  
“我和他一样都是黄金圣斗士，在这里我们的地位是平等的。”阿布罗狄笑了笑，“要是按照资格说话的话，恐怕你一个白银圣斗士才是应该闭嘴的吧。”  
“可是你还没有取得黄金圣衣… … ”亚路比奥尼恼羞成怒，几乎就要举起右手的拳头。  
“黄金圣衣早晚是我的，不需你来担心。”阿布罗狄眯起眼睛，目光转向艾俄洛斯，“艾俄洛斯大人，我知道今天讨论的话题是’认识你自己’，每个人对这个问题的看法都不尽相同，所以要允许我们自由讨论才好吧。”  
“阿布罗狄，请你尊重亚路比奥尼，先不论圣斗士的级别，他是你的长辈。”艾俄洛斯眉头一皱，“好吧，刚才我说的只是’我们’作为黄金圣斗士的一个整体的时候，对自己的要求，因为之前黄金圣斗士内部斗争的实例太多了，我们总是互相怀疑、自相残杀，影响了作为整体的战斗力。”  
“这其实从一个侧面反映了认识自己是多么困难啊，艾俄洛斯大人，人类是多么有趣的造物啊，总是说要认识自己，但是总是去有意无意地去认识他人，继而对他人产生怀疑，然后争斗、屠杀，在认识自己的道路上… … 不进则退；不，这么说也有问题，认识他人，其实是认识自己的另外一种方式，相当于到达一个目的地两条不同的路，只是很多人迷失在了路上而不自知罢了。”  
“你说的不是没有道理。”艾俄洛斯点点头，随后目光又严肃起来，“但是我想如果你之前对亚路比奥尼的态度改变一些，我对你的评价会更好。”  
“悉听尊便。”阿布罗狄嘴角微微上扬，斜睨了坐在他身边的迪斯马斯克一眼，后者鼻子里发出“嗤”的一声。  
“你们呢？年轻的黄金圣斗士候选人们？怎么看待认识自己的问题。”  
“我觉得认识自己不光要认识到好的方面，更要认识到不好的，并加以改进！”艾欧里亚嚷嚷起来，“昨天教皇说我对狮子宫侍卫的态度有问题，如果不是他提醒，我意识不到自己的问题！”  
“什么问题？”艾俄洛斯眉头皱得更紧了，“你为什么没有及时禀报我？”  
“我也忘了，我好像对他们说了什么。”艾欧里亚挠挠头，“那时候教皇正好路过，他说让我思考一下哪里错了。”  
“你们谁听见他说了什么？”  
“他说’你们他妈的愣着干什么，快给艾欧里亚大人请安！’。”一直沉默着的修罗先是观察了一下艾欧里亚的表情，再看了一眼严肃的艾俄洛斯，似乎犹豫了一下，还是说了出来。  
“啊对！对！但是那其实是我和迪斯打赌，他说，艾欧里亚，你不知道我们其实根本不是什么候选人，我们就是黄金圣斗士，你要以黄金圣斗士大人的身份命令别人，看看他们听不听你的话。他说要是我敢开口的话，就给我一个礼物！切，有什么不敢！我就说了。没想到，教皇刚好路过… …他好像生气了 … … ”  
“艾欧里亚，你现在还不是黄金圣斗士，绝对不能说与身份不符的话，这是个严肃的问题。一会儿课程结束的时候，你随我去教皇厅，和教皇把事情说明白，并叫狮子宫的侍卫一起，当着教皇的面向他们道歉。圣域是个严肃的地方，你们必须严肃对待自己的一言一行。”  
卡妙记得，后来艾俄洛斯也有些心不在焉，他的注意力已经转移到了怎么对待他弟弟身上，那堂讨论课他没有发言，然而那个问题，认识你自己，却一直萦绕在他心上。  
“可怜的艾欧里亚。”米罗一边走一边踢着脚下的石子，“看来艾俄洛斯又要教训他一顿了。有那么一个严厉的哥哥，看来也不是一件多好的事。”  
“也许吧。”  
“对了，我都忘了，今天还有作业，我们要整理一下课堂讨论的内容，阐述自己对这个神谕的看法，可是今天课堂并没有讨论什么有营养的东西，不是吗？哎？卡妙？”  
卡妙突然回头看了一眼射手宫，“糟糕，我把笔记本忘在了宫里… … ”  
“那我陪你回去取。”米罗不由分说转过身。  
两个孩子肩并肩走到了射手宫门口，突然听到了一些奇怪的声音，他们不约而同地停下了脚步，对看一眼，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。  
“艾俄洛斯，你… … 现在来，现在来… 最好，看看，看看我们在你的地盘上做什么？哈哈 … … 哈哈哈 … … ”  
是两个人靠在射手宫正中央的石柱上，面对面交缠在一起，一个长发，一个短发，背靠着柱子的人半长的金发随着他们的身体有节奏地颤动着，伴随着长长短短的呻吟。卡妙深吸了一口气，顾不上去拿落在那里的笔记本，就拉着米罗头也不回地跑了出来。  
“你知道阿布罗狄和迪斯在做什么吗？”跑到射手宫外边的空地上，米罗喘着粗气，还是好奇地瞪大了眼睛。  
卡妙一边努力地调整着呼吸，一边摇摇头。  
“像我们的爸爸妈妈做的那样。”  
“那么和艾俄洛斯有什么关系？”  
“我也不知道。”米罗挠挠头。  
“我们什么也没看见。”卡妙对米罗点点头，“嗯？”  
“对对，什么也没看见。”米罗使劲点着头，一把拉住卡妙的手，“我们去吃饭啦！”  
那是卡妙第一次近距离看到这种场景，虽然给他的印象不够清晰，但窥见一个秘密那种难以言喻的快感，和神谕中’Οφθαλμου κρατει’（非礼勿视）的矛盾，一直在他的心头搅扰着，直到亲身体会到性的快感，也像宿命圆圈的拐角一般，悄然发生在撒加带他探访德尔斐神谕那次旅行中的一个清晨。

“撒加？”  
“嗯？”  
“你说人到底是一种什么样的生物呢？我们怎么样才能认识一个人？”  
天热得发慌，顾不上擦擦头上的汗，卡妙一边努力赶上撒加的步伐，一边侧头偷偷观察这个男人的表情。  
“好问题。你觉得呢？”  
“人是由精神驱动的高等动物，和动物不同，喜怒哀乐左右了我们的行动。对吗？”  
“没有对不对的，每个人都有自己的理解，这也是这个问题的有趣之处。”  
“那你怎么理解呢？”  
“首先，确切地给“人”的概念下定义，经得起共时和历时的检验，是一件不可能完成的任务；然而我们作为人类，活在世上，正是要不断地去做，去试图完成这个任务。我是个怀疑主义者，对任何历史哲学的观点都存疑，总是想找出一个反例去推翻它们，但是我从未怀疑过一个真理，就是人类在认识其命运的路途之上从未止步不前。”  
“我可以喝冰水吗？” 卡妙突然转移了话题，“虽然… … 虽然圣域的规定是我们不能在外边用圣斗士的技能，这时候，我们是普通人 … … 但是… … 但是这里没人… … 天气太热了，我真的很渴。”  
“… … 可以吗？”那双湖蓝色的眼睛里涂满了恳求。  
“好吧。”撒加笑了一下，“快点。”  
“谢谢！”  
“呵… … ”卡妙咽下一口冰水，随着零度的冰水混合物掠过咽喉，这个孩子长长地出了一口气，一个满足的微笑流过嘴角。  
“撒加。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢。”  
卡妙抱住撒加的腰，在这个比自己高一头的男人身上小动物似的蹭了蹭，踮起脚尖，去吻撒加的脸。男孩儿的眼睛一直紧紧盯着四周，睫毛忽闪忽闪，那一抹纯净的湖蓝色里，游荡着淡淡的不安，像怕有人过来打扰了他们两个之间这种平静短暂的小幸福似的。  
他柔软的嘴唇，擦过撒加脸上细细的毛发，感觉软软的、暖暖的，有一股夹杂着热气的淡香氛，萦绕在两个人亲密的接触之间，飞翔在两颗心碰撞的悸动里。  
而撒加笑了笑，搂过卡妙，左手抚摸了一下他的头发，又把他轻轻放开，两个人继续在帕纳索斯山的山麓之间匆忙赶路。

“我在想你刚才说的话。想到无论如何我们都不可能认识一个人，就觉得有点… … 有点绝望。”  
“这是一件普通的事情，你不必把它看得太重。”  
“可是我想，比如说，我们在一起，一起旅行、一起吃饭，一起… … 嗯，很多事情，但是突然想到，我不可能认识身边的你，任何努力都是徒劳的，好像西绪弗斯不管看到了多美的风景，他的每次尝试过程都不同，然而总不能把巨石推上山顶，那么他的努力还有什么意义？对他人也是如此，如果一开始我就知道不可能认识他，无论这时候我们在一起，我们的感情多么好，但是可能有一天他会离我而去，会变成我再也不认识的陌生人，一想到这种可能，我就觉得难过。如果最终的结局是这样，那一开始的相识还有什么意义？”  
“可是我们任何人都无法确定最终会是什么结局，任何事情里存在的变数都会让这件事更有趣。就像我们知道人固有一死，这个结局是不可能改变的，可是我们不能因为会死就不继续生活了，对吗？”  
“我同意你说的，但是我要怎样做才能停止心中的悲伤？”  
“寻找乐趣，看清生活的意义，在你选定的道路上前行，享受这一段漫长的旅途，直至认识你自己。旅途之中，看到一簇花，一棵树，风吹过的时候，能感受到的是自然的美好；人的笑颜，朋友间的亲近，在和人的相处之中体会至善与道德的力量。这个时候我又那么爱人类，只有人的泪水才是真正的泪，智者自诩参透了内部世界与外部世界的联系，但我看来，所有智者的梦幻包含的只是部分的真实，人世间的一切也只是象征和梦幻。你看这神殿，这废墟，神像人一样从这里走过，他们若是长生不老，这并非一件好事。人的信仰，不应该是将其与神联结的一条锁链，当人们把它细心地卷进死去的神藉以安息的紫红色尸衣当中，人与信仰也就两清了。”  
“可是神永远不会死，不是吗？”  
“你看，这只是一个观点，就像把你和神联接的那个看不见的链条，你阅读了神的生平并对它的真实性深信不疑。但是神的生平终归是人写就的，如果不是为了让人们深爱并景仰他们心中的神，为了证明这神还活着并且一直活着？直到不朽？而对于写就神的生平的这些人类，放在桌子上，与他的纸笔一起，用布袋子包好的银币和瑞士银行户头上的数字，似乎比神本身的经历对他们更有吸引力。”  
在这群山环抱的神域里，撒加高声地笑了出来，笑声回荡在山谷中央，带着高贵的骄傲与僭妄的快感。然而长驻耳畔挥之不去的笑声，却惊起了卡妙心头潮水涟漪一般的恐惧。  
他打量着面前昂首挺胸的男人，他是谁？双子座圣斗士，圣域的教皇，自己的爱者与人生导师；还是 … … 他狠狠咬了一下下嘴唇，忍住让自己不想到那些字眼。  
沐浴在夕阳的残照当中，卡妙突然感到身体内部冒出一股刺骨的寒意。

“撒加。”  
卡妙蹑手蹑脚地爬上了撒加的床，像一只小猫一样钻进了被子里，把右腿搭在了撒加的腰上，突然感到大腿碰到了一个软软的东西，抖了一下，又把腿放了下来。  
“我的小朋友，你的床不舒服吗？怎么了？要和我一起睡吗？”  
“我刚做了一个噩梦，好害怕。”卡妙柔软的头发蹭到撒加的下巴上，软软的、痒痒的触感让这个二十岁的男人有点想笑出声来，他顺手揉了一下卡妙的头发。  
“什么噩梦？”  
“西绪弗斯死了，这个长头发长胡子的老人眼睛里流的不是泪，而是血，他的血流在了那块巨石上，从此巨石不再滚动，就矗立在那里，像他的墓碑，一座没有墓志铭的墓碑；德尔斐的圣地上升起缕缕轻烟，穿着黑衣的祭司们表情沉重，嘴里念着我听不懂的句子，我问你那些就是神谕吗，你不回答我，沉默比那些人肃穆的脸更可怕。那个时候，在梦里我清楚地想，面前这个你，是白天和我在一起那个温柔的你吗，还是一个我不认识的陌生人？乃至会变成我的敌人？”处在变声期的男孩儿带着不安情绪的悄声细语，轻轻缭绕在两人睡意的边缘。  
“这只是一个梦。”  
“我很害怕 … …我怕这个梦成为现实，怕你有一天会离我而去，怕我们之间不再有这样的时刻。 那让我想起… … 不，我只是很怕，很怕。”  
撒加没有回答，这个男人蓝色的眼珠里纠缠着被惊醒的警觉和温柔的睡意，他的左手被卡妙的身体压着，已经有点压麻了，但是他似乎并不愿意换个姿势或者起身，只是把怀里的卡妙抱得更紧。不一会儿，便听到了怀里传来了轻微的鼾声。

卡妙睁开眼睛，眼前是一片光和暗的交织，微明的晨光透过百叶窗浅浅地照了进来，但是整个房间依然被昏暗笼罩着。少年翻了个身，眼前浮现了撒加的笑容，他比自己醒得更早，平日海蓝色的眼睛在这光影交织的背景下呈现淡淡的灰蓝色，浮现着冷冷的光芒，有些诡异。  
“早安。”  
“早安… … ”卡妙挠挠头，他不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道撒加是什么时候醒来的，和他一起过的这一夜，噩梦果然没有再来搅扰。  
看着面前撒加脸上诡异的笑容，卡妙不由自主地把身体往被窝里缩了缩，谁知这个微小的动作引起了撒加的注意，于是撒加往卡妙身边动了动，靠得更近了一些，几乎和这个孩子贴在一起；这时他伸手去抚摸孩子的头发，这个半睡半醒的孩子突然感到有什么东西冰冰凉凉的，抬眼一看，一颗碧绿的权戒，在暗淡的背景下依然闪闪发光。  
撒加笑了一下，伸出右手把戒指摘掉了，“已经成了习惯，刚才醒来的时候就把它戴上了。”  
卡妙的蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪地，晶莹的光芒里是依赖与恐惧，然而他下意识地抱紧了撒加，把脑袋深埋在宽阔温暖的怀抱里。  
“不要怕。”撒加的声音很轻，似乎想起了卡妙醒来的时候表情的细微变化，就把左手伸到被子里去摸了一下。摸到床单中间，濡湿了小小的一块，不仔细摸，真的觉察不出来。  
撒加微笑了。  
“我亲爱的小朋友，现在已经是一个男子汉了呢。”  
他掀开被子，“冷不冷？”  
卡妙摇摇头，看着自己只穿了一条内裤的身体裸露在撒加面前，这时候撒加伸手去脱他的内裤，他没有反抗，抬起腿，看着撒加小心地把他的内裤脱掉，扔到地上。  
撒加有力的大手，轻轻按揉着卡妙粉红色的分身，先是把那幼小的分身握在掌心里上下套弄着，再去用指尖抚摸柔嫩的尖端，眼看着那里渗出一滴滴透明的液体。  
卡妙湖蓝色的眼珠里闪着迷惑和好奇，长长的睫毛颤抖着，但是他却不愿也不能阻止撒加，这个他一直景仰又恐惧的人，落在自己身体上的手，似乎在掀开一场华丽未知冒险的大幕；而这场冒险，从认识自己的身体开始。它存在于一根根直立的汗毛上，存在于光影之间他指尖划过的每一寸肌肤，存在于五感之中流星划过一般的难于启齿，与那一瞬间的灵魂出窍。  
这个十二岁的孩子忽而感到身体里一股热流在涌动着，像沐浴的时候清水在身上流过，在每一寸肌肤上留下温暖舒适的感觉；然而现在这种感觉则是贯注在了身体深处，有如一阕温泉水花汇聚成泡沫在欢快地涌动。  
撒加手上的活动越来越快，卡妙闭上了眼睛，喉咙里不由自主地发出了柔软可爱的声音。  
“感觉好吗？”  
卡妙点了一下头，撒加伸手，轻轻捏住他的下巴，感觉到这个孩子满脸发热。他不禁笑出声来，停下了右手的动作。  
“我们很多时候都是一个人，要学会认识自己的身体并取悦它。”撒加抚摸着卡妙的分身，突然低下头去，在那只粉红色的小东西上轻轻吻了一下。

德尔斐的一夜，只是一个开始，卡妙记得，从此撒加似乎开始享受这种带有些许情色意味的接触。而自己记忆中那一页，在当时并不突兀，只是像手间随意阅读的每本书中每个平实的故事一样在脑海中流过。多年之后，这一切被一个突如其来的想法召唤，记忆的黑色背景下，那些沉睡的光点便手牵着手醒来，连成一道从暗到亮的光芒，而无数道光芒交织着，便汇成了记忆之中被复原的图景。而它们却是从一些最稀松平常的细节开始，像教皇厅里潘特利克大理石的冷冽味道；猩红色波斯地毯柔软的触感；还有那个人，从黑色长袍里伸出的那只戴着碧绿色权戒的手。  
“你的修炼怎么样？给我简单说说吧。”  
那只手从肩膀一路向下，触摸到了卡妙上臂已经有些硬度的肌肉，然而还是一直向下触摸着，像一条缓缓流过他身体的河流。  
“是。”卡妙斜睨了一眼撒加的手，“我… … 已经掌握了钻石星尘的奥义，过程还比较简单，我以打碎一块块冰壁为训练内容… …然后在短时间之内尽可能打破最多的冰壁… … ”  
那只手继续向下，抚过单薄的布料下包裹的，少年紧致的臀部，在那里停住了。  
卡妙怔住了，眼睛里荡过一丝微妙的不安，撒加点点头示意他继续说下去。  
“下一次回去，我将专注研习一下制造冰结晶体也就是冰棺的要领，这个技术的要旨是在敌人近身的时候抑制他们的活动，乃至把他们冻在里面永远不得脱身… … ”  
那只手停留在卡妙的股间，隔着裤子不紧不慢地揉捏着少年腿上半熟的肌肉。  
“为此我开始学习几何学的知识，如果能得到您的允许，我想从圣域带一些书到西伯利亚去 … … ”  
撒加点了点头，依然把表情留在黄金面具之下。这时候他突然抬起另一只手，把卡妙拥向自己，右手分开卡妙的大腿，让他张开双腿坐在自己的腿上。  
他们的性器隔着两层布料触碰着，卡妙白净的脸上现出一抹晚霞似的羞赧。这种时候，他从来都是不发一言，只是凝视着对面那张看不透的面具，眼神里透着无辜、不解，似乎还有一丝淡的不能再淡的好奇与期待。  
撒加摘下了那枚戒指，把右手伸进了薄薄的裤子，握住了卡妙的分身，有节奏地上下起伏着，  
卡妙先是下意识地咬住了嘴唇，力图控制着自己保持平静，不发出任何声音。可是随着撒加逐渐加快手上的动作，这个半熟少年的喉咙深处像绷紧的琴弦被拨动一般剧烈颤抖着，深深浅浅的呻吟，细细碎碎的快慰，直到一股热流像火山内部的岩浆一样，从身体的内核迸发出来，他宣泄似的使劲地叫了一声，像刚从一场热梦之中醒来一般使劲喘着气。  
“你太敏感了，我的小朋友。”  
撒加微笑着，伸出手，那上面沾着一抹湿漉漉的白色液体，留下了自己的温度与气味。  
“要学会控制，不要这么快就释放出来，放任自己去享受身体被宠爱的时刻，明白吗？”  
卡妙看着撒加拿出一块手帕将手擦干净，他已经羞愧得不知如何是好了，只是使劲点了点头，然后手忙脚乱地把裤子提好。  
他并没有看见撒加的脸，为此也不由自主地悄悄揣测，这个人在看到自己这种荒唐又窘迫的样子时会是什么样的表情；但是他又害怕看到面具下撒加的脸，那会让他想起记忆中某个抹不去的时刻，那是隐藏在整个命运大幕之下，也是在自己心底的恐惧之源。

在从德尔斐回到圣域到拿到圣衣的三年里，和撒加在一起这些浅尝辄止的性爱举动，好像黑暗的密室之中窥见了停滞的时光，附着在事物的暗面，在教皇厅王座上和水瓶宫床上的每一个有着睡前故事的夜晚，填补着心里装不下的巨大空洞，空虚又甜蜜。  
有些睡不着的深夜，把右手放在股间，这些场景总会在脑海之中浮现，还有撒加面具之下那张英俊得让人不敢直视的脸，带着似笑非笑的表情，像所有遥不可及的幸福时光里漏过的沙砾，细数着他们之间怕和爱的总和。  
成年后同撒加情事的细节，卡妙总是觉得无法启齿，同最亲密的人更是无法向其描述，然而这是让他满足、愉悦且不会衰败的秘密。  
一次他们趴在床头一起阅读塞内加，读到塞内加写镜子的一段，“罗马富豪赫斯提乌斯-夸德拉把这种放纵的艺术发展到了极限，他在卧室安装了巨大的凹形金属镜子，镜子里照射出来的东西都被放大了数倍。心中生厌的塞内加用窥淫癖的方式描写了这个画面：… … ”  
卡妙偷偷打量了撒加一眼，悄悄地想要把书合上，撒加早就察觉了他手上的动作，一把抓住了他的手，手把着手将书翻到那一页。“读出声来。”  
声音带着命令式特有的铿锵，不由分说，掷地有声。  
“我… … 不… … ”卡妙长长的睫毛不停地闪着，那一汪清澈的蓝色像微风触动湖面一般晃动着，似乎想掩饰心里的不安。  
“读。”  
“… … 他肮脏可耻之极，不仅迷恋女人而且贪恋男子，他用的镜子可以把一只手指变得比胳膊还要粗大，他将镜子摆放得十分讲究，当他和男人性交时，可以看到身后这个种马似的男子的所有动作，并欣赏对方在镜中被放大了数倍的生殖器，镜子的摆放也可以使他看到自己受辱的场面，当他把头埋在性伙伴的生殖器部位时，不可能再全神贯注地看这个场面，就通过镜子的反射来展示自己的各种技能。”  
卡妙语速极快地读完这一大串拉丁语，把书放下，白皙的脸孔涂上了一层淡淡的红晕。  
撒加捏了一下他的耳朵，微笑了。  
“觉得怎么样？”  
接下来没有语言的描述与感受的表达，只有两具肉体交缠暴戾又晕眩的画面。透过青春女神双手托举的镜子，卡妙的眼帘里是他和撒加交合的场景，自己的身体被撒加强壮的身躯压制着，脸颊现出羞涩的红，也好像被放大了数倍，那一抹红色晕染开来，在发烫，在燃烧，让他不好意思继续注视下去，刚刚想低下头，撒加有力的手便揪着他的脖子，让他不得不把头抬起来。  
那么多次转过头去，想对撒加说：不，不要这样，这太… … 撒加好像总是知道自己要说什么，这个男人从不回答，只习惯用一个霸道的吻封住柔软的嘴唇；接下来便是欲望明晃晃的爆发，像歌剧尾声各种乐器合奏的绝响，像五彩斑斓的颜料肆意泼洒在画布上，像退潮之前最后一抹浪花冲上海岸的强大力量，将他们牢牢贴合在一起又分开，日月潮汐，周而复始。  
疲惫占据了激情的尾声，满足与平静的情绪重新回到了身体之中。那时候他们赤裸相对，端坐床头，手里依然捧着那本未读完的书。  
“塞内加一生提倡简朴清廉的生活，鄙视财富，然而他从尼禄皇帝那些接受了数额巨大的俸禄，成为一个坐拥万贯家财的富翁。这是多么普遍的人类行为，说的和做的从来就不是一回事。”  
撒加倚在床头，右手举着一杯红酒，左手抚摸着怀里卡妙沾着汗水的头发。  
“你也一样，让你抬头看看你自己的时候，觉得不好意思是吧，那怎么后面还… … ”  
撒加挑逗性的句子在耳畔回响着，卡妙觉得脸上一阵阵发烧，几乎烫得要把自尊都燃烧殆尽。  
“我的小朋友，你脸红的样子也很好看。”撒加突然扭过卡妙的脸，在他的下巴上啄了一口，“如果可以的话，我真想每天二十四小时都和你腻在一起，我们喝酒、一边做爱一边照镜子，然后看你害羞的样子。”  
“直面你自己，直面你的欲望，这是认识自己不可或缺的一部分，没有什么比人类在性爱中的表现更接近他们的本我。我们赤裸相对，用力、喘息，在飞升到高潮的一刹那感知活着和死亡的缠绵；像我们的知识与信念一样，亦不过作用在一时一刻；一如我们的生命，有开始，有结束，有限制。”  
撒加放下了那杯红酒，目光投向黑色的窗帘。  
“… … 然后，再突破那些限制。”

 

在自己十九岁那年基本结束了对两个弟子的训练，从此长期留在圣域，其实距离现在只有半年多的时间，然而却是那么难言的大半年，他在分裂之中，发现认识自己的路途其实比自己的想象更加蜿蜒崎岖；只能一边走一边调整步速，在怕和爱的交缠之中，嗅觉理想和悲伤的浓度。  
撒加似乎与自己冰释前嫌，然而这短暂的平衡建立在他对性更加贪婪的索求之上。有时候他在深夜来到水瓶宫，把自己推到墙角，没有前戏的缠绵，话语的温柔，只有唇舌的炽热和粗暴的进入；空洞的大殿里只听得见两个人的喘息，逐渐变成了野兽一般的低吼和隐忍的气声，最后有灼热的液体顺着后庭，流到大腿后侧，膝关节，一直到小腿，有时候几乎终止在脚腕上。  
没有灯光，没有烛火，只有夜晚的浓黑，液体留在皮肤表面上微凉的触感，与荷尔蒙燃烧殆尽的灰烬。  
在圣域，他是受人尊敬的圣斗士大人；在竞技场上，在与邪恶交战的时刻，他是一名冷酷的战士；在西伯利亚，他是两个孩子的老师；而在此时，他的角色又是什么？是那个长期被忽略了的自己吗？  
——只是一个人，一个普通人。  
正如多年前撒加在德尔斐时所说，他们都一样，只是一个普通人。饿了需要食物，困了需要睡眠，空虚需要填补，伤心需要抚慰；在这些基本需要满足之后，需要理性来驱动，由此找到人生方向的普通人。  
夜晚的漫长，已不需要用匆匆流过的时间来计算；坐在冰冷的大理石地面上，卡妙依然像小时候一样用一块纯白的奇顿裹住身体，这时候他只需要一个温暖的拥抱和一个淡淡的吻，像米罗经常做的那样。而置身在那样一个有力的臂弯里，便构成了那一瞬间他的整个世界。  
孤单无助的时候，他开始回想记忆里那些和米罗一起醒来的清晨，透过高高在上的窗户，天蓝得发亮，云白得像西伯利亚的雪；身边是爱人卷曲的睫毛在阳光下的形状和嘴唇幸福的弧度；让他想起小时候看过的一部电影，费里尼的《甜蜜生活》。  
小心翼翼地拨开生命之中那些涂着亮色的回忆，那些充满了早安吻、蓝天白云与美好阳光的回忆，现在连这种时刻也会让卡妙惴惴不安；而坐在这里，回想着像刚过去的那夜一般的，那些累积欲望与罪孽的，没有尽头的漫漫长夜，他不敢承认自己潜意识里其实深爱着它们的潋滟淫靡，也怕着那种将自己撑爆撕裂的力量。  
年复一年，成年的他在分裂中前行，一步步走向写着“认识你自己”的那扇大门，而到头来却发现有人已经站在了底线之外，长久以来的坚持，本质却是尽心尽力的背道而驰。

走出射手宫的正门，卡妙不禁回头望了一眼这座宏伟的宫殿，望见的只有年久失修廊柱上的印记和野草疯长的荒芜，艾俄洛斯离去之后，笼罩这里十二年已久的只有空寂。而这种近乎偏执的空寂，突然把凝望它的人漫卷进了怅然若思的长廊里，卡妙脑海里现出的是那个晚上，艾俄洛斯奔跑的身影，脚下的影子在夜色中逐渐拉长，一个隐喻一般从射手宫之中向上延伸，像黄金箭划破天空落下的轨迹，阿德阿里涅的线团，将死之人悲壮的血足印，一个一个音符一样踏在命运的管风琴上，让最后一个高音的绝响，在黯黑的布景下戛然而止。  
对射手宫的凝视，对其逝去主人的回望，不多的时光细节从眼前飞一般掠过，好像一次哪怕连自己也不愿直面的忏悔。然而让卡妙感到奇怪的是，在这种绵密的忏悔之意像一根根细细的小针一样在心头戳过的时候，他也竟然对这种感觉迟疑又好奇。  
——认识你自己… … 这一句，在我看来，是最难做到的 … …  
那日的时光再次浮现，耳畔是艾俄洛斯洪钟一般的声音，眼前还有他古铜色的脸庞，像一个诅咒一样，定格在了此刻卡妙的脑海里。  
而这个二十岁的年轻人突然回头望去，望向已经在视界中变得很小的教皇厅，眨了眨眼睛，努力掩藏起回忆的涟漪在眼神中的荡漾，抿抿嘴唇，让属于战士的坚定和骄傲浮现在脸上。

——你的趣味意图主宰我的命运，你做到了，而这让我进一步认识了你，那个可能你不想让我认识的你的另一面。一直低估了你的控制欲和深渊一般见不到底的报复心，这让我付出了惨重的代价，失去了朋友的信任，对周遭的一切产生了怀疑。或许在这种怀疑之中，我正在改变着一些认识自己的角度？好吧，你用这种残酷的方式，也教我认识了自己，什么是我爱的，我恨的，值得去坚持去固守的。我牺牲了自己的骄傲与身体，换来我们之间一言难尽的感情，或者称之为激情更合适？我想，生命的内核难道不是别的，而是这种在某一天打动了我们的内心和灵魂，之后就会永远燃烧直到死亡那刻的激情？……如果经历了这种激情，或许我们就没有白活？难道激情真是如此深邃、如此邪恶、如此伟大、如此 … … 灭绝人性？

卡妙痛苦地闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候，已经从回忆深处的惊鸿一瞥之中，回到了眼前的现实。这里阳光依然灼热，偶尔有一只鸟儿从天空中掠过，拍动翅膀的声音，悄然将笼罩圣域深远的寂静打破。

——不能否认，直到今天那个梦魇还是会在脑海中浮现。那一夜，我走进了那个密室，走进了你的命运，走进了你我之间，爱与怕纠结缠绕的线团构筑的迷宫，而现在，就是我从这一切之中走出的时候。

卡妙猛地转过头来，注视着下面的宫殿。下一座宫殿天蝎宫，就在他眼前了。

 

PS：Gnothi seauton -认识你自己


End file.
